marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 41
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Beyond the Front Line! | Synopsis2 = Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are getting air medals from the top brass of the United States Air Force. When this is seen by a private, he asks the nearby Sargent how two infantry men are being awarded with Air Force medals and so the Sarge tells the story of how Combat and Cookie won the medals: The pair were on patrol on along enemy lines when they spotted an en enemy supply ship heading up the Han River. They follow it to where it is being unloaded by communist forces. When one of the crates breaks loose from the crane and smashes on the ground, Combat and Cookie are surprised to find that the crates contain air craft parts. Overhearing how the communist have constructed a means of launching and landing the air craft from a secret tunnel. Stripping down to their shorts, Combat and Cookie dive into the river and remove the bailing plugs from the cargo ships causing the ships sink. Combat and Cookie then bring Baker Company to the site and the communist forces are easily trounced. The victory was even greater in that they were also able to capture a new model MIG fighter for study. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Communist army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Held by the Enemy! | Synopsis3 = War story narrated by Combat Kelly. | StoryTitle4 = The G.I. Who Wouldn't Fight! | Synopsis4 = Cookie Novak watches as one of his fellow buddies nicknamed "Punchy" due to the fact that in his civilian life he was a champion boxer, is forced to go head to head with one of his fellow troops in the ring. The pressure is on because the other members of Baker Company have all put money on Punchy to win, however he refuses to fight with a fellow GI and puts on a poor show and loses the match due to technical knock-out much to the chagrin of his fellow soldiers. This ruins the morale among the troops who believe that Punchy is nothing more than a coward and a fraud. That is until Punchy manages to prove that he really is a champ when they are out on night patrol and captured. Punchy, who was separated from the group comes to their aid beating the communist soldiers with his bare hands. They all thank Punchy for his help and recognize his boxing skills. Punchy tells them he that he will box any time just as long as he's not asked to fight a fellow GI. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Battle for a Beach Head! | Synopsis5 = Baker Company has stormed the Japanese held Hagura Atoll after being dropped off by Navy gobs piloting LSIs. With battleships and LSTs coming to bring reinforcements and tanks, the Japanese manage to keep them back with their artillery and ships of their own. However, Combat comes up with a solution to get their forces on the beach. Dug in with Navy officers, Combat tells them to get back into their LSI's and turn them around as if they are going to retreat. Instead however, they turn on their motors in the sand sending massive clouds of sand on the Japanese forces, leaving them open for attack, allowing the American forces to take the island. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}